Silver Soul
by AniuProserpina
Summary: Racconto ambientato in un mondo dove le persone hanno i daimon come nel mondo di Lyra ma tecnologicamente più simile al nostro, dove il Magisterium ha privato le persone di ogni libertà. La protagonista, Fosca, rischierà la vita per combattere il Magisterium e salvare la persona che ama.


Quella mattina mi alzai presto, e fu in quel momento che la mia vita cambiò radicalmente. Ogni giorno che passava ero sempre più emozionata: di lì a poco avrei oltrepassato la soglia della maggiore età, e avrei finalmente potuto andare via dall'Istituto. Mia madre mi iscrisse qui diversi anni prima ritenendola un'ottima scelta: la retta era bassa, l'istruzione buona, le opportunità di svago molteplici, il lavoro assicurato. Tuttavia ogni lezione, ogni discussione era condotta secondo i dettami del Magisterium, l'associazione che deteneva il potere temporale e religioso. Durante i primi anni avevo provato più volte a parlare con gli Accademici e gli altri studenti di politica e fede, ma tutto ciò che ottenni fu l'affettuoso appellativo di "eretica". Da allora evitai il più possibile ogni contatto sociale e mi rifugiai tra le macchine, decisa ad imparare a costruire dispositivi elettronici e a progettare programmi informatici. Gli Accademici non mancarono di inviare lettere di lamentela a mia madre, illustrandole di quanto fossi problematica; ma ciò non comportò mai nessun problema, poiché, alla ragazza che metteva in discussione l'autorità del Magisterium, avevano capito di preferire di gran lunga una persona che non parlasse affatto.

Argento, il mio daimon, la mia anima, si era svegliato molto prima di me, e quando aprii gli occhi lui stava camminando su e giù per la stanza con fare impaziente, rivolgendomi, ogni tanto, il suo sguardo serio: si stava annoiando, lì da solo, e desiderava che smettessi di crogiolarmi nel letto. Così lo accontentai e mi preparai per una passeggiata mattutina, e dopo pochi minuti eravamo già tra i corridoi dell'Istituto. Avevo lasciato di proposito sul comodino il mio EPC,il piccolo computer che applicavamo su un occhio a mo' di lente a contatto, fornito a tutti dal Magisterium. Obiettivamente era un dispositivo utile: potevo inviare e-mail, telefonare, navigare sul web e accedere ai miei file ogni volta che volessi; tuttavia era dotato anche di un sistema GPS che forniva al Magisterium la posizione di ogni persona che lo portasse, e poiché dopo due anni di tentativi non ero ancora riuscita a disattivare questa funzione, quello strumento si era guadagnato una buona dose di antipatia da parte mia.

Raggiungemmo l'ingresso dell'Istituto e la nuova portinaia sussultò alla vista di Argento, ed il suo daimon-coniglio scomparve dietro il case del compurter della donna: rari erano i daimon dalle sembianze di lupo, e spesso essi venivano associati alla malvagità; ma ero fin troppo abituata a quel genere di reazioni e feci finta di nulla, mentre Argento portò indietro le orecchie, decisamente offeso.

Appoggiai la mano sul rilevatore di impronte digitali e le porte scorrevoli si aprirono, con grande sollievo di Argento che trotterellò via per sfuggire a quella situazione irritante. Una volta fuori, si fermò al centro della strada deserta su cui dava l'Istituto, e, alzando il muso al cielo con gli occhi chiusi, inspirò l'aria leggera e frizzante del mattino, mentre il fresco venticello faceva ondeggiare il suo mantello nero e grigio e le prime luci si riflettevano su di esso. Capii la serenità che provava Argento in quel momento quando, attraverso di lui, sentii l'aria fredda nei miei polmoni.

Improvvisamente si lanciò in una corsa sfrenata giù per la strada, allontanandosi di un centinaio di metri: fui immensamente felice, perché lui adorava correre ma, purtroppo, poteva farlo raramente. Daimon e daemian non possono allontanarsi l'un l'altro che di pochi metri, ma, pur non sapendone la ragione, io e Argento non avevamo mai avuto questo vincolo; avevo letto nei libri polverosi conservati all'Istituto che alcuni esseri ormai estinti, le Streghe, avevano quest'abilità, e seppur non avessi un razionale motivo per farlo, temevo che qualcuno potesse venire a sapere della nostra particolarità. Non pensavo avesse un significato particolare, ma il Magisterium diventava particolarmente sospettoso ogni volta che qualcuno mostrasse segnali di anormalità.

Rimasi ferma ad osservare ciò che avevo intorno, pur sentendo i muscoli contratti e l'adrenalina nel sangue per la corsa di Argento; tra i mille schermi pubblicitari, notai che quello delle notizie annunciava che presto la nostra città avrebbe cambiato nome: "Middlesex" era stato dichiarato da un'équipe di Accademici indignati "troppo fuorviante" e "una parola che rimanda a pensieri promiscui che non si addicono alla normalità e ai dettami del Magisterium". Lessi anche che il nuovo nome non era ancora stato deciso, ma che presto un'altra équipe di Accademici altrettanto indignati si sarebbe riunita per provvedere alla mancanza, non prima di lunghe e accurate verifiche circa l'innocenza delle parole candidate. Il Magisterium condannava tutto ciò che si allontanasse da comportamenti e idee usuali: se le diversità fossero state portate allo stesso piano delle cose comuni, così come era giusto che fosse, le persone avrebbero iniziato a traslare questo modo di vedere il mondo, e a pensare che avere idee differenti in politica o in religione non sarebbe stato sbagliato, e in loro sarebbe nato il germe della ribellione e della democrazia. Poiché gli omosessuali erano una minoranza, dovevano essere considerati sbagliati e venire puniti.

Quando ormai iniziai a sentire la stanchezza, Argento smise di correre e iniziammo a camminare verso un fast food, che, evidentemente, era stato aperto tutta la notte, e pagando con delle monetine dimenticate nelle tasche dei miei pantaloni, comprai per me e per il mio daimon dei dolcetti alla crema. Abitudine comune era eseguire le transazioni monetarie telematicamente con l'EPS, ma monete e banconote erano ancora accettate. Mentre io divorai famelicamente il mio dolcetto, Argento lo mangiò a piccoli morsi.

«Avresti dovuto fartelo durare di più» pronunciò queste parole scrutandomi dal basso mentre assaporava la sua colazione.

Ringraziai il commesso e uscimmo.

«Bene, che facciamo, ora?»

Argento era sempre serio e razionale e questo mi intristiva un po'. A volte mi faceva sentire sola. Trovava occasione per sorridere in poche cose, e per ridere in ancora meno, e ciò difficilmente lo rendeva un compagno di giochi. Fuggiva i rapporti sociali più di me, e ormai da anni non rivolgeva più la parola ad alcun daimon, neanche a Maruk, quello di mia madre: non le aveva mai perdonato di averci mandato in quell'Istituto, e forse neanche io.

Ma nonostante il suo carattere diffidente e calcolatore, Argento sapeva ascoltarmi per ore, e riuscivamo a parlare delle questioni più elevate, o addirittura filosofiche, con la stessa naturalezza con cui parlavamo del tempo, riuscendo inoltre a darmi sempre preziosi consigli. E non potevo chiedere di più: Argento era il migliore daimon che potessi desiderare.

Mentre pensavo al da farsi, sentii delle urla indefinite provenire da un vicolo che si immetteva sulla strada dove stavamo passeggiando. Subito Argento portò indietro le orecchie e rizzò il pelo, e sentii di nuovo l'adrenalina nel mio corpo come quando stava correndo: era evidente che aveva in qualche modo fiutato il pericolo e, senza dire nulla, ci fiondammo nella direzione da cui venivano le grida. Dopo qualche secondo vidi venirci incontro un leopardo delle nevi cavalcato da quella che doveva essere la sua daemian, e ci superarono senza guardarci. Istintivamente mi fermai per osservarli, ma Argento aveva notato l'uomo che li inseguiva e senza esitazione attaccò il suo daimon, un pit-bull muscoloso. Diamine, pensai, non è abituato a queste cose, non ce la farà mai!

_Torna qui immediatamente!_

Sentii un tonfo e vidi che leopardo e daemian erano ruzzolati per terra, corsi da loro e notai che la ragazza aveva una brutta ferita ad una gamba: dopo un po' il daimon doveva averne risentito oltre il sopportabile e si era infine lasciato cadere.

Argento, nel mentre, aveva ignorato i miei pensieri e lottava selvaggiamente contro il pit-bull, che sbraitava rabbioso.

«Sarai anche più grande di me, lupo, ma sono io sono più forte!»

Il daimon doveva essersi distratto dalla lotta per poter parlare, perché Argento sfruttò l'occasione per morderlo sul naso. Strinse la presa tanto da far schizzare il sangue del cane sull'asfalto, mentre esso guaiva strizzando gli occhi dal dolore e l'uomo si esprimeva con suoni confusi indietreggiando, deciso ad andarsene. A questa vista, Argento lasciò il cane e saltò indietro, mettendosi in posizione d'attacco. Mostrava i denti macchiati di rosso, e l'uomo e il pit-bull capirono che il mio daimon era intenzionato ad andare avanti, se fosse stato necessario, e dopo qualche secondo scapparono entrambi barcollando.

Rivolsi di nuovo l'attenzione alla ragazza e cercai qualcosa da dirle. Ero preoccupata per la sua gamba, perciò le parlai, senza troppi formalismi. Non ne ero capace.

«Sembra un brutto taglio. Ti porto all'ospedale?»

Temetti di essere stata scortese, perché reagì urlando, e, non avendo previsto un simile comportamento, ebbi un sussulto.

«NO! Nessun ospedale!»

Provò ad alzarsi, ma non riuscì a camminare.

«Posso portarti dove abito io, se vuoi, prima che torni a casa. E' qui vicino. Potresti medicare la ferita e poi andare via»

Lei non disse nulla, ma mi guardò negli occhi e dopo qualche secondo annuì debolmente.

«Cos'è successo?»

Cavolo, ero stata indelicata. Non dovevo, non dovevo, volevo tornare indietro di qualche secondo e tenere la bocca chiusa. Rivolse lo sguardo altrove e continuò a non proferire parola. Solo dopo qualche secondo mi guardò di nuovo e mi disse qualcosa che non mi sarei aspettata.

«Sono Harris Young»

L'atto del presentarsi dicendo il proprio nome era una cosa che odiavo, perché implicava spesso l'instaurarsi di un rapporto, e seppur spesso formale, pur sempre di un rapporto.

_Mia cara, se speri di "fare amicizia", hai sbagliato persona._

«…. e lei è Allantea»

Rimasi stupita.

«_Lei_?»

I daimon sono quasi sempre del sesso opposto a quello del loro daemian. Le eccezioni sono rare e generalmente indicano omosessualità. Nonostante ciò, le persone col daimon dal sesso uguale al loro non venivano accusate di nulla fino all'evidenza, ma erano spesso tenute d'occhio dal Magisterium.

Forse era per questo che non voleva andare in ospedale: anche io avrei avuto paura, seppure in mancanza di prove. D'altronde io stessa in pubblico non mi allontanavo da Argento, per paura di scatenare le antipatie del Magisterium.

In quel momento mi sentii vicina a Harris e istintivamente capii di poter fidarmi di lei.

«Lui è Argento; io sono Fosca…. Underhill.»

5


End file.
